


Don't say no, no, no, no, no

by narnianlion (StereksLove)



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: F/M, Modern AU, mostly just fluff, proposal
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-18
Updated: 2016-02-18
Packaged: 2018-05-21 12:52:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,003
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6052303
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StereksLove/pseuds/narnianlion
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Basically an easy, short one shot about Bellamy's creative way of proposing to Clarke, dedicated to my new favourite person Lizzie :) <3</p>
            </blockquote>





	Don't say no, no, no, no, no

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Celais](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Celais/gifts).



> Title from Bruno Mars' 'Marry You'

“I don’t understand why we’re still doing games night, I am 27 and a teacher!” Bellamy grumbled as Clarke and him drove to Jasper’s place for a game’s night.

It was easy to stick to their group when they were younger. They all went to the same high school and always hung out at the same place, the Blake’s. But overtime, it got harder with everyone leaving for college, so they saved every Friday night to hang out with their old group. It was nice to have something to hold on to when you got older and everything changed.

Clarke rolled her eyes and stuck her hand out of the open window, enjoying the summer air. “You love games night just as much as Jasper does.”

“I do not!” Bellamy protested and Clarke gave him a look. “Okay, maybe a little,” he muttered with a frown, killing the engine when he parked on the curb. 

“Cheer up sunshine,” Clarke grinned and leaned over to kiss his cheek before she got out of the car. 

Bellamy grunted before he got out of the car as well, following Clarke inside the apartment complex. Clarke knocked against the door and there was a crash, before the door opened. 

“Hey Clarke, Bellamy,” Monty greeted them, opening the door wider. It seemed like that the couple were the last to arrive, it was noisy inside. 

“Hey Monty,” Clarke smiled at Monty before they headed inside, kicking their shoes off, adding them to the pile of sneakers by the door. 

“I don’t want to play Monopoly, you know that Raven and Bellamy always end up fighting,” Jasper complained when Clarke and Bellamy entered the living room. Bellamy raised an eyebrow and dropped on the couch next to his sister, kissing her forehead. 

“Hey Bell, what got you so grumpy, old man?” Octavia asked with a smirk and Bellamy rolled his eyes. 

“Shut up, O,” he muttered and watched as Clarke took a seat next to Raven. 

“Look, there’s this app on my IPad-”

“Jasper, I swear to god if you make me play another stupid cookie game on your IPad again, I will throw you out of the window!” Raven snapped at him and Jasper winced before shaking his head. 

“I swear, this game is cool,” he assured her and pulled out his new IPad carefully, grinning as he unlocked the device.  
“It’s like charades, just cooler,” Jasper told everyone and got up, standing in front of Lincoln. He held the IPad in front of him, so the screen was facing Lincoln.

“There are going to be words and you describe them until I find out the word, there’s also a timer,” he added and Raven leaned back on the couch. 

“The game doesn’t make me want to shoot myself, so I think you could give it a try,” Raven admitted and they split up into two teams. Raven, Clarke, Octavia, and Monty were in one group and Miller, Bellamy, Lincoln and Jasper were in the other one. 

Clarke’s group won the first rounds, until Bellamy picked the category ‘History’ and he surprisingly won, making Octavia mutter and curse under her breath. 

“This game sucks,” she grumbled and crossed her arms across her chest. “Loser,” Bellamy smirked and took the IPad, nodding at Clarke.

“Come on, Princess, it’s your turn,” he told her and handed his girlfriend the IPad. Clarke sighed and got up.

“I am really bad at this, though,” she complained and Bellamy rolled his eyes. “You’re bad at nothing,” he assured her and Raven snorted, covering it up with a couch. Clarke huffed and picked out a random category before looking at Bellamy. 

Clarke ended up being really good at the game and refusing to give someone else the chance to play, so the rest of the group had to find something else to occupy themselves. 

“Come on, another round,” Clarke said after they played ‘Celebrities’. “But I want to play a new one, though,” she said, going through the different categories. There were a lot of different ones, but she had managed to play everyone of them. 

Bellamy sighed and reached out to grab it. “I am pretty sure you can do your own category,” he muttered and tipped on the screen a few times, smiling to himself before handing it back to Clarke.

“There you go,” Bellamy said with a grin and Clarke furrowed her brows before starting the game. 

She glanced at Bellamy, who was pointing at a flower. “Flower,” she guessed and turned to the next. “Butterfly,” she answered when Bellamy pointed at Octavia’s necklace. 

“Couch,” Clarke said when Bellamy patted on the couch behind him. She turned and looked to Bellamy who was grinning mischievously.  
He got onto one knee and pulled out a ring, causing Clarke to gasp and dropping the IPad. 

“Holy shit, did you know he was planning to propose??” Raven asked, sitting up straight and nudging Octavia, who rolled her eyes. “Of course I knew, who do you think picked the ring? Bell sure as hell wouldn’t have picked such a nice one.”

“Oh my god,” Clarke whispered and Bellamy got visibly nervous.  
“Princess, I am still waiting for an answer,” He told her, his cheeks turning pink. Clarke rolled her eyes and shook her head. “You didn’t even ask a question, dumbass.” she pointed out and Bellamy grinned. 

“Clarke Griffin, will you please make me the happiest man in the entire world and marry me?”  
She snorted and nodded quickly, throwing her arms around his neck. “Yes, of course I want to marry you,” she mumbled into his shoulder, and their friends erupt in cheering.

Bellamy chuckled and moved to slip the ring onto Clarke’s finger, before giving her a long kiss. “I love you,” he told her and she beamed at him. “I love you too.”

“Okay, I need to take a picture of this, where is my IPad?” Jasper asked, standing up and looking around before his eyes widened.

“Clarke! You broke my IPad!”

**Author's Note:**

> unbeta'd, all mistakes are mine, check out Lizzie's tumblr malcolmducasse (Which I now know by heart, btw) and I know, it's not a masterpiece, but I am working on a second gift for her :)


End file.
